Solo un Fin de Semana
by Holly Rosslyn
Summary: Booth tiene que viajar a virginia asi que deja a parker con Brennan, Debo decir mas Posiblemente esto una a Booth y Brennan R&R x favor
1. El favor

Responsabilidad: Ni la serie de Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Responsabilidad:** Ni la serie de Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que le pertenecen a fox, Kathy Reichs y Barry Josephson y Hart Hanson.

**Un Favor**

Era fin de semana y Temperance Brennan se encontraba en su apartamento escuchando un disco de música de cantantes Tibetanos, se encontraba en su ordenador tratando de escribir lo que se suponía un capitulo de su nueva novela, ya que su publicista la molestaba constantemente con que debía publicar la nueva novela lo mas pronto posible por eso de los admiradores etc.… En fin se encontraba tan concentrada cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Brennan-_Contesto con un pequeño tono de molestia_

-Huesos, Hola soy yo Booth, disculpa te moleste.- _Dijo notando en su voz el tono de molestia_

- Oh! , no lo siento es que me encontraba tratando de escribir un nuevo capitulo de mi novela, para que llamas. Que acaso tenemos un nuevo caso.-_dijo contenta ya que un nuevo caso era mejor que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento._

-Huesos me ofendes, que acaso o puedo llamar a mi científica en un fin de semana sin que haya un caso de por medio.-_dijo con un toque de malicia en su voz._

-Vamos Booth ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor-_respondió Booth con tono de suplica._

-¿Qué clase de favor?-_pregunto algo intrigada._

-Mira tengo a Parker para este fin de semana, pero Cullen me acaba de llamas para decirme que tengo que ir a Virginia por un caso.

-Vaya ¿pero le dijiste que no podías?

-Pues si pero me dijo que era de carácter obligatorio.

-¿Y Parker? ¿Qué harás con el lo llevaras contigo?

-Pues eso es parte del Favor quiero saber si lo puedes cuidar hasta que yo regrese-_dijo en suplica_

-Pero Booth que acaso te absuelto loco?-grito-Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidar a un niño de 6 años, vamos Booth a mi ni siquiera me gustan los niños.-_dijo desesperadamente_

_-_Vamos Huesos, lo que pasa es que Rebecca se fue de fin de semana con el capitán fantástico, a quien sabe donde, y no quiero llevar a Parker a una Auditoria ¡sabes cuanto se Aburriría?

-No menos que conmigo por Dios Booth yo i siquiera tengo televisión.

-Vamos por favor Huesos te prometo que regresare lo mas antes posible, Por favor-_dijo en un ono tan Dulce que No le que do mas Remedio._

-Esta bien Booth pero solo unos días- _dijo algo decepcionada de si misma por ceder a la voz dulce de Booth que tanto le encantaba._

-Hecho estaré ahí con Parker aproximadamente en una Hora.

-esta bien Booth-_dijo huesos resignadamente._

Brennan se encontraba en el apartamento pensando en que haría para entretener a un niño de 6 años de edad, la verdad es que se reprochaba el haber accedido a lo que Booth le había pedido, pero no podía negarse, Booth mas que su compañero era su Amigo y ella se negaba a creerlo pero Parker también se la había ganado cuando le deseo una feliz navidad junto con el árbol que el y su padre habían preparado para ella y su familia el día en que ella lo beso bajo el muerdago. Alguien llamo a la puerta y eso la regreso en segundos de nuevo a la tierra. Ella se levanto y abrió la puerta ya que sabia que se trataba de Booth y Parker.

-Hola Doctora Huesos-_dijo un Parker energético._

-Hola Parker-_respondió Brennan_.

-Hola Huesos muchas gracias por cuidar a Parker.-_dijo un Booth muy agradecido._

- No te preocupes para eso somos amigos ¿No?.-_dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

Woow ella se refirió a mi como su amigo y no como su "Compañero", creo que eso es un avance

-Papa, estas bien?-_pregunto Parker ya que miro a su padre anonadado._

-Eh si, este Parker, debes obedecer a la doctora Brennan en todo ok, ella se hará cargo de ti por el fin de semana.-_dijo Booth poniéndose a la altura del pequeño._

-Si papa pero cuando volverás.-_replico el niño._

-Te prometo que será pronto, ven dame un abrazo.-

Parker le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo y lo beso en la mejilla luego se levanto y dirigió su atención a Brennan

-Bueno debo irme Cullen me espera en el aeropuerto, te llamo cuando llegue esta bien.-_dijo booth despidiéndose de ella con un abrazo._

-Esta bien no te preocupes por Parker que lo cuidare muy bien de el esta bien-_dijo al lado de la puerta._

-A Huesos ¡Gracias!.-_dijo con una enorme sonrisa y mirándola fijamente a esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, lo cierto es que quería perderse en ellos pero sabia que debía irse, si no perdería el Vuelo._

-Adios Booth esperare tu llamada ok-

-Si bueno bye, nos vemos amigo.-_dijo centrando su atención a parker quien se encontraba sentdo en la sala._

-Adios papa.-_dijo el niño sacudiendo su mano._

Brennan cerro la puerta centrando su atención en Parker

-Bueno creo que solo quedamos tu y yo-_dijo observando al pequeño niño._

-pues si Doctora Huesos-

-Si Parker y puedes llamarme Temperance.

-Eso es largo puedo llamarte Tempe?

-Si claro.-

-bueno Tempe ¿Dónde esta tu Televisión?

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado lo cierto es que me encanta Parker a si que decidí hacer este fic.**

**Bueno pues acepto criticas, felicitaciones, correcciones etc.**


	2. El Centro Comercial

Responsabilidad: Ni la serie de Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Responsabilidad:** Ni la serie de Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que le pertenecen a fox, Kathy Reichs , Barry Josephson y Hart Hanson.

**El Centro Comercial**

-¿Entonces Tempe, dime donde esta tu televisor?-_pregunto Parker muy impacientado._

-Bueno, tenía una, pero se descompuso y no he ido comprar otro.

-¡No Tienes Televisor! ¿Y entonces que haces para divertirte?-_pregunto algo estupefacto._

-Pues Veras yo la verdad es que trabajo mucho y cuando llego a casa leo un libro o me voy a dormir.

-Umm, y entonces que haremos?-pregunto algo desilusionado

--En eso sonó el teléfono y en el identificador de llamadas logro ver que se trataba de Ángela.--

-Bueno-Respondió Brennan.

-Hola Cariño te llamo para saber si podríamos ir a comer o algo así.

-Oh, Ángela lo siento lo que pasa es que no estoy sola.-dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Parker quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

-Hay cielo lo siento tanto, Pero dime algo ¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde lo conociste?, ¿Es Atractivo? , ¿Ya se acostaron?.-La artista empezó a lanzar cientos de preguntas

-Hey Ange no es lo que crees estoy con Parker.

-¿Parker?, como el hijo de Booth.-pregunto extrañada

-Mas bien es Parker el hijo de Booth.-aclaro ella.

-O y ¿que haces tu con Parker?

-Ange es una larga Historia lo cierto es que Booth Tuvo que salir, Rebecca no esta y yo no se como entretener a un niño de 6 años.-pensó un momento-Hubieras visto como se puso cuando le dije que no tenia televisión.-suspiro

-cielo que esperabas es un niño, es como si te dijeran que ya no hay Huesos.

-Ange no lo puedes comparar.-dijo algo molesta

-No, no es diferente para el la Tv es su vida al igual que para ti lo son los Huesos.

-Entiendo—Eso lo debió haber sacado de Booth--¿Y que debo hacer?

-Pues por que no van tu y parker a comprar una televisión.

-Umm, bueno creo que seria buena idea.

-Esta bien nos vemos luego.

-Ok, Ángela gracias

-por nada cariño.

--Brennan colgó el teléfono y fue con Parker.--

-Hey Parker que te parece si dejamos tus cosas en la habitación y salimos a comprar un televisor.-

-Woow en serio eso seria genial—dijo parker gritando de alegría.

-ok, entonces dejemos esto en la Habitación.-

--Brennan y Parker se dirigieron a la habitación contigua a la de Brennan. Parker quedo asombrado, con la habitación.--

-Woow esta habitación es genial-dijo parker asombrado

-Te gusta, pues esta será tu habitación hasta que tu padre regrese.-dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

-Dr. Hu.. ¿Tempe quien vive aquí contigo?.-Pregunta parker

-Nadie vivo yo sola,.

-Y ¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones?.

-Veras siempre me ha gustado tener espacio.-

-a ¿A dónde iremos a comprar la TV?

-Bueno no se vallamos al centro comercial—

-Yupi-

--Brennan y Parker, llegaron al centro comercial y se dirigieron a la tienda de electrónicos ahí estuvieron viendo las opciones pero Parker miro una televisión de pantalla plana de 53´´ que estaba en exhibición. Lo cierto es que a Brennan le parecía muy grande pero Parker tenia la misma habilidad que su padre de convencer a las persona, terminaron comprando la televisión, muchas películas, un wii y muchos video juegos.

Parker estaba muy contento y esperaba con ansias llegar a casa para probar todo lo que habían comprado--

Llegaron al apartamento de Brennan y un técnico se encargo de hacer las conexiones necesarias.

-Sra. Brennan ya quedo la televisión, ¿Quiere que conecte el Videojuego para su hijo?

-OH si pero….Parker no es mi hijo.

-Bueno para su sobrino.

-No, tampoco es mi sobrino es el hijo de mi Pareja.

-Ah, Ya veo entonces es su Hijastro.

-no… sabe esta bien si instala el videojuego.-_lo cierto es que era inútil explicarle a un desconocido la relación que tenia con Parker._

-Lista ya quedo._- Dijo el técnico, Brennan le dio Propina y el técnico siguió su camino._

_-_Tempe, Tempe , puedo jugar. Por favor por favor siiii.-_Parker dijo abrazándola y jaloneandola._

-Hey hey, esta bien solo un rato por ke ahorita estará la comida, te gustaría comer Macarrones con queso.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mi papa dice que le encanta como cocinas.

-Asi

-si mi papa dice muchas cosas de ti.

-En serio como que?

-ups, puedo ir a jugar ya..

-esta bien

Parker se encontraba anonadado con la TV y el Wii .Brennan aun estaba en la cocina terminando de hacer la comida. En eso sonó el teléfono.

-Brennan

-Hey Hola Huesos soy yo Booth.

-oh, Hola Booth como estuvo tu viaje.

-ah ya sabes, mucha turbulencia, pésima comida lo de siempre. ¿Tu que estas Haciendo?

-Estoy preparando Macarrones con queso para tu hijo.

-Wooow, Macarrones, Daria lo que fuera por un plato.

-Lo siento pero creo que tendrás que esperar-_dijo Brennan en tono Burlesco-_

-jajay, Oye puedo Hablar con Parker.

-Si Claro.. Parker Te habla tu papa.-_Brennan grito y Parker apareció de inmediato._

--Hola Papa.

-Hey amigo ¿Qué estas Haciendo?

-Estoy jugando el videojuego de Bob Esponja, papa es genial tengo que tomar muchas cosas y luego llevarla a muchas partes y luego..

-Hey Parker tranquilo, pero de donde sacaste un videojuego?

-Oh¡ Tempe me lo compro junto con un Wii muchos juegos y también compro una TV de plasma de 53" Dios papa es enorme..

-Enserio. Bueno Amigo me tengo que ir sabes que te quiero y pórtate bien. Pásale el teléfono a Tempe.

-Si Papi yo también te quiero.-Tempe quiere hablar contigo-_dijo Parker pasándole el teléfono a Brennan, y salio corriendo de nuevo a jugar._

-Si-

-Woow Tempe, desde cuando tienes un televisor-_dijo burlonamente._

_-_Bueno desde esta mañana, lo cierto Booth es que tu hijo es idéntico a ti, me convenció de comprar ese televisor enorme. Booth yo no veo televisión

-Bueno ese es mi muchacho., Y por la TV no te preocupes yo podría ir a tu casa tu harías macarrones con queso mientras yo veo el futbol

-Si claro y eso en que me beneficia a mi

-Huesos te parece poco que yo te haga compañía?

-Wooow sin duda eso es muy gratificante.

-oh Huesos eso duele, Bueno debo irme me estan esperando

-OK Booth espero tu llamada

-esta bien- Gracias Tempe-

-Adiós.-dijo en un tono brusco

-Parker a Comer

**Hola siento la espera lo que pasa es que eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer estuve en examenes finales y todo eso y pues este capitulo no me convencio mucho pero aun asi me atrevia a subirlo. Y pues muchas gracias por su Reviews a **_**Nanaccs a nonblondes y a Namipasiem.**_


End file.
